halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Iskender-B199
|affiliation= * ** *** **** |rank= |specialty=Covert Operations |battles= * ** ** ** ** ** |status= KIA as of 2552 |class= SPARTAN-III Beta Company }} Iskender-B199, known under the callsign ' HELIOS', was a Spartan-III of along with his older twin brother Ahmet-B198 during the Human-Covenant War. After losing their parents during the Battle of New Constantinople, the twins volunteered for the Spartan-III Program. Ahmet and Iskender, proved to be a hyper lethal duo above and beyond their fellow Spartan-III's and the two were eventually selected and removed from the rest of Beta company to be part of the secretive Headhunters unit. The two's close bond as twins made their matching rate a astounding 98.1%, the highest in the entire Headhunter Program. Biography Early Life Trailing his brother Ahmet by only three minutes Iskender was born on the Human colony world of New Constantinople, February 28th 2532. The two brother were extremely close to one another and rarely went anywhere without the other. Though almost identical to his brother Iskender was the more strategic of the duo generally the mastermind of most of their plans, Ahmet was always to more upfront and aggressive of the two, Ahmet usually spoke on behalf of both of them . In late 2536 New Constantinople was attacked by the Covenant, and subsequently Iskenders parents where killed and Iskender and Ahmet were only narrowly able survive the battle itself. Several days after the Battle of New Constantinople the now orphaned twins were approached by a Agent from the Office of Naval Intelligence and asked if they would like to get back at the ones who took their family from them. The brothers agreed and volunteered for the SPARTAN-III program and where shortly taken off of New Constantinople and headed for Onyx. SPARTAN-III Training Just like the that precede them Iskender and Ahmet were tested from the time they arrived on Onyx. The night they arrived planet side the candidates were forced to paradrop around a specific clearing eight miles southeast of Camp Curahee. After arriving at the clearing the young candidates were met by a team of Alpha company washout drill instructors, who sent them on a forced march all the way to Camp Curahee. Apon arrival the SPARTAN-III candidates were greeted by , and their journey began. For the next four years Iskender would study all academics, and military tactics. While good in all subjects Iskender excelled in Math and Science more than any subject, testing almost top of his class in both of the subjects. In combat scenarios Iskender and Ahmet worked well with a team, however they seemed to be concerned with one another well being more so than their brother in arms. Drill instructors would often pit Iskender and Ahmet in two man training exercises where they seemed to excel more than with the other SPARTAN-III's. However when the two were forced to be separated during operations their effectiveness would drop severely. This would almost lead to the duo being washed out of the SPARTAN-III program, however Lieutenant Commander Ambrose chose to assign the two to their own special fireteam Team Hotel rather than washout the talent he saw in the duo. In 2541 augmentation procedures had started on the three hundred candidates who hadn't washed out. Becoming Headhunters Battle of Skopje Mission to Sigma Octanus IV Fall of Reach Battle of Earth Mission to Titan Final Mission to the Amazon Personality and Traits Career Service Vitae Category:Beta Company